


Code: Inquisition

by RogueLioness



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Biological Weapons, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mages are researchers, Trying to make this work?, Viruses and shit, no magic, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueLioness/pseuds/RogueLioness
Summary: Thedas held its breath as Divine Justinia, Head of the Chantry, sought a peaceful end to the long-standing arguments between Templars - who wanted more stringent supervision over their 'charger' - and the mages, who sought the freedom to continue their research without harassment.Things take a horrific turn, resulting in the death of both sides - with one exception. Suspected of having released the virus that caused the decimation at the Conclave, Cyra Trevelyan awakens from a coma to realize she has somehow defeated a virus of incredible lethality. Forced to work with the Inquisition, and hiding from the Venatori, she must hunt down and find the mastermind behind the devastation, Corypheus, before he succeeds in destroying all of Thedas.





	Code: Inquisition

 

“We are well aware of the dangers of the virus,” Cyra shuffled through the papers on her desk in an attempt to remain calm. “The Mages only seek to study it for beneficial purposes. Contrary to what the Templars imply, we want to understand the genetic makeup, and eventually analyze the potential for mutation. Your Worship, the numerous attacks on our facilities by the Templars - which, frankly, were unwarranted, and unjustified - has destroyed years worth of research. We ask that we be allowed to continue our investigations in peace. We understand the need for an overseeing authority, but we would like the Mages to be a part of the organization. It seems counterproductive that the Templars - who, with all due respect, have little understanding of the protocols and methodology we use - are the sole overseers of the research we undertake.”

Her opponent, Knight-Commander Joshua Redstone, glowered at her before he began his counter-argument. “Your Worship,” he began, his voice ringing with indignation, “allow me to point out the failings of the Mage Coalition. Surely everyone present here is aware of the incident at the Ferelden Circle? Even now, a decade after the massacre there, the area has yet to recover. Need I mention the insanity of Kirkwall? A city overrun with Mages who performed highly illegal experiments, and who ended up turning themselves into bloodthirsty mutants who hunted down the populace. If it had not been for the Templars, the city would have crumbled to dust.”

Cyra rolled her eyes and scoffed, earning her another glare from the Knight-Commander.

“And now,” his face looked like it could have been made of stone, so stern and steely it was, “now they want the “freedom” to continue their experiments without any oversight. Having mages on the board would serve to weaken the Templars. They will side with their collegues. Indeed, they might even cover up their coworkers nefarious schemes - didn’t the former Director of Research in Kirkwall, Orsino, didn’t he do just that? This virus is dangerous. Were it to be accidentally - or, deliberately, for that matter! - released, it could wipe out the majority of the population of Thedas. Already it has killed the explorers who first uncovered its existence! Would you not agree, Your Worship, that there is no need for this lethal pathogen to exist, much less be experimented upon? I highly recommend that all existing samples be handed over to the Templars for immediate disposal.”

 _Time to play the trump card,_ Cyra thought. “Might I be allowed to offer a rebuttal, your Worship?” she asked politely.

Divine Justinia V, Head of the Chantry, nodded. Her Worship was as alert as she had been in the morning when the peace talks started, but now the signs of exhaustion were beginning to peek through. _Won’t be long till today’s session comes to an end. I have to make this quick._

“While we have not been experimenting on _Aeternumvirinae_ , we have been studying its genetic makeup in an effort to trace its evolutionary pathway. We have discovered, Your Worship, that the _Aeternumvirinae_ apparently shares many genetic markers with _Maledictavirinae_.”

Sharp inhalations could be heard through the auditorium. Divine Justinia sat up straighter, interest lighting up her eyes. “Would you be so kind as to elaborate, Associate Director Trevelyan?”

“Of course, Your Worship. Simply put, computational models of the genetic analysis we performed on both viruses indicate that they, at one point of time, shared a common ancestor. It may even be possible that the Blight may have evolved from _Aeternumvirinae_ , which could explain why it is extraordinarily infectious and mutagenic.”

The Divine looked thoughtful. “And what do you hope to gain from your experiments, were they to be allowed?”

“Your Worship!” Knight-Commander Redstone objected angrily. “Surely you do not believe what Dr. Trevelyen is stating. The only proof she offers is based off computer simulations, which can be manipulated and altered! There is no reason for investigations into the A-virus. We have no idea the devastation that could result. What Dr. Trevelyan is proposing is akin to playing with fire. It should not be encouraged.”

“Are you telling me how to do my job, Knight-Commander?” Divine Justinia was painfully, politely caustic.

Ser Redstone flushed red from a combination of anger and embarrassment. “No, Your Worship. I apologize for my unwarranted outburst, but my point remains. The A-virus must be destroyed posthaste.”

“Your recommendation has been duly noted. Ladies and gentlemen, I suggest we break for today. We shall reconvene tomorrow at 8 o’clock. The opening speakers will be,” Her Worship consulted her agenda, “Knight-Captain Edward Carroll representing the Templar Order, and Senior Research Officer Dr. Amelia Farrow for the Mage Coalition.” She rose from her seat at the podium and exited the room. Once the Divine had left, the auditorium burst with angry noise. Templars and mages began shouting at each other, with several Templars having to be forcibly restrained from attacking the Mages.

Cyra slipped out of the room as quickly as she could, not wanting to remain in the chaos for any longer than necessary. Her head was throbbing with the tell-tale signs of a bad headache, and she desperately wanted to get to the peace and quiet of the chambers she’d been appointed at the Temple of Sacred Ashes.

Amelia and Nicholas joined her soon after, falling into step easily with her. She grinned at her closest companions, unable to hear what Nicholas was saying amidst the cacophony.

They made their way into the grand foyer, with its marbled tiles and high arches decorated with elemental carvings, and Cyra let out the breath she’d been holding. “Well that was… something,” she sighed, stuffing the papers she’d been referencing to into her folder. “If I don’t wake up tomorrow morning, it was Knight-Commander Redstone who did it.”

Amelia laughed. “He _really_ wasn’t happy with you. I thought he’d burst a vessel when you brought up the relationship between the A-virus and the Blight!”

“We’re all going to have to be more careful,” Nicholas, cautious as ever, warned. “If word gets out - and it will - there’s going to be a lot of unscrupulous people who’ll want to get their hands on a sample.”

“Well,” Cyra rationalized, “given that the sample is sealed away in the underground vault-lab, it’s unlikely that anyone will be able to get their hands on it.”

Nicholas looked somber. “I hope you’re right.”

“DR. TREVELYAN!” Cyra sighed as Ser Redstone’s infuriated voice reached her ears. She took a deep breath to brace herself, then turned around to face him, plastering a polite, aloof smile on her face. “Can I help you, Knight-Commander?”

He marched up to her, his face so close to hers drops of his spittle landed on her nose and cheeks. “You think you’re so smart, don’t you? Bringing up that little tidbit at the end? Mark my words, Trevelyan, I’m going to make it my personal quest to see you branded Tranquil.”

Her heart hammered in fear, her mind telling her to run from him. Instead, she forced herself to remain stoic. “Is that a threat, Knight-Captain?” she raised a brow. “You are aware that any threats, from either side, results in an immediate dismissal?”

His nose was touching hers as he growled, his voice filled with hate. “I don’t need to be part of the Order to bring you down, Trevelyan.” He stepped backwards as the foyer filled up with more people. “I’m watching you, _mage_ ,” he sneered, before disappearing into the crowd.

“You need to let the Seekers know,” Amelia said immediately. “He sounded serious.”

“I will,” Cyra replied distractedly. She was going over all the ways he could potentially attack her. Given their proximity to each other, it would most certainly be possible for the enraged templar to find a way to launch an assault against her; unfortunately, she could not leave the Conclave as she was an important representative of the Coalition. “Though I doubt they’ll do anything about it. Seeker Lambert was quite vociferous in his approval of the Templars.”

“Which is why he’s no longer a Seeker,” Amelia noted. “You could go to Seeker Cassandra. I’ve heard a lot of the researchers talk about her. They say she’s fair and just, and has little tolerance for _his_ kind of shit.”

“I’ll have a word with her later.”

“Why not now?”

“Lia, I have a horrible headache, and I think I’m coming down with something. I just want to get some rest before tomorrow”

“What happened?” Amelia looked worried.

“Probably just the stress and all the tension of today,” she smiled tiredly.

“Well, alright,” Amelia didn’t look convinced. “Give me a ring if you need anything. I’ll check on you later, ‘kay?”

“Thanks, Lia.”

Cyra had only just entered the corridor that lead to her chamber when the alarm went off. Sirens rang, their volume enhanced in the narrow space. _What the fuck is going on?_

The next moment, an automated voice issued out from the speakers. “A breach has been detected. Safety protocol Delta Eight has been initiated. Countdown to implementation T minus 10. 9, 8, 7, 6 -”

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,” panicking, she raced down the hallway towards the main door, stopping when she saw the steel grill blocking her access to it. _Oh fuck… Maker preserve me, the gates are closed. There’s no way out!_

“- 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 -”

Thick smoke poured out from the vents in the ceiling. She held her breath as long as she could, but her vision grew blurrier and blurrier.

And then everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how this became a thing... but here it is? This is something totally different from everything I've ever tried before. It might just be a terrible idea...
> 
> Anyhow, this is an attempt to do something kinda Resident Evil-ish? A tiny sprout of an idea that I'm trying to turn into a full-grown plant. Hopefully it all works out :D


End file.
